It is known in the art to releasably attached a first surface to a second surface by disposing a plurality of flexible loop-type fasteners on one of the surfaces and a plurality of flexible hook-type fasteners on the other surface. When mated, the plurality of flexible hook-type fasteners engage with the plurality of flexible loop-type fasteners to releasably secure the first surface to the second surface.